


A Rational Argument

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Akaashi had never believed in love, let alone true love. To Akaashi sex was a biological imperative driven by pheromones and hormones, romance and love had no part in it. His past had been one of tragedy and abandonment by his family, and even when he found his father again he'd turned out to be a killer. Akaashi had survived the system by suppressing his emotions and applying only cold, hard logic. It had brought him success, but at what price?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Rational Argument

Keiji shut his laptop in frustration. His book was going nowhere fast, an expression which caused him to wince at its sheer illogicality. Perhaps Bokuto could explain it, after all he was the expert on breaking the laws of physics, maybe he could fathom that one too?

His characters were causing him frustration, they shared hot passionate lovemaking in his book without seeming to jeopardise their working relationship. Yet Bokuto had told him there was a line partners should not cross. David and Andy were so far over it they wouldn’t even be able to see it from their rear view mirror. Why did it work for them and not for Keiji and Bokuto?

What was different about David and Andy, and himself and Bokuto? Keiji thought for a few moments and pursed his lips, David and Andy had no line. Keiji had already brought them together in his book before Bokuto had told him about ‘the line’.

Keiji stood and paced a few times, Bokuto drew the line, he thought, therefore logically Bokuto was the one who should erase it. What Keiji had to do was convince him that it was unnecessary. Keiji stopped and glanced out at the lab, hearing Yukie’s voice. If Yukie saw him pacing she would automatically assume something was wrong. Then her best friend instincts, which were almost as strong as Bokuto’s alpha male protective tendencies, would kick in and she would be impelled to come in and find out what was ‘bothering’ her friend. Right now what Keiji wanted was peace and quiet to formulate a logical argument. 

Storage. Keiji would go down to storage to work, Yukie rarely disturbed him there other than to supply coffees. It was the one place Keiji could remain undisturbed for hours. It was also, to him, an atmosphere conducive to thought. Keiji pulled on his lab coat, a necessary camouflage, and headed towards the stairs, calling out to his colleagues as he went that if he were needed he would be working in storage. 

Once down in modular storage, to give it its correct name, Keiji got out a set of bones that he had examined many times without significant progress. It would not do for him to get distracted by interesting discoveries.

He laid the remains out on the table in his usual precise manner and then stood back letting his eyes wander across the bones whilst his brain concentrated on his problem. An outsider would have assumed the bones were his only concern.

What were Bokuto’s purported reasons for drawing the line?

Keiji cast his mind back to that day at the park, safety. Bokuto argued that being involved with one’s partner put both parties in danger. Either one party or the other could be targeted because of their relationship to the other. It was a logical argument, and Keiji had to admit that at the time he had accepted that logic. However since that day both of them had been faced with death on more than one occasion and the simple fact that they were partners seemed to be enough. A closer relationship would have made no difference. Their very work itself made them a target, not their personal bond.

Then there was the work, their closed case record was second to none in DC. Keiji could see no reason for that to be in jeopardy if they formed an attachment of a sexual nature. They already spent most of their days together. As far as Keiji could see spending their nights together could even result in an increase in their efficiency. They would spend less time travelling between each other’s apartments and would be able to discuss cases at any time.

The question of whether they would be distracted from work by each other’s presence was simply ridiculous; they already knew how attractive they each were and Keiji was certain that after four years any such difficulty would have already become apparent. Keiji certainly was well able to concentrate on their cases without being distracted by his partner’s exceptional physical attributes. Keiji was certain Bokuto could do the same. 

It had become apparent to Keiji that he himself was in need of a biological release, not having had a sexual partner for some time. At times this clearly manifested itself in irritability and frustration. A regular coital relationship would certainly alleviate that problem. Keiji suspected that the same might be true for Bokuto, although he had to admit here his facts were sparse. Whilst Keiji had neither seen nor heard evidence of Bokuto dating that might not mean he had not had a release recently. At any rate even if Keiji were the only one to benefit in such a way then that would still have a beneficial effect on their working relationship as Keiji would be better tempered.

Compatibility was a consideration. Here his data was extremely limited since he and Bokuto had not yet had intimate relations. The one kiss they had shared had, Keiji believed, been a pleasurable experience and they appeared to be physically compatible. From his inadvertent foray into Bokuto’s bathroom during his shower, Keiji was confident that Bokuto would be able to satisfy his needs. Keiji was secure enough in his own abilities to think he could do the same for Bokuto. On the occasions when they had come into physical contact Bokuto had not appeared to find him physically repellent, so Keiji was fairly confident they would be compatible.

Keiji straightened up, giving the bones a final glance, still nothing distinctive to assist identification, and ran through his points once again in his head. Keiji had a rational, logical argument as to why Bokuto should erase his line and enable them to initiate an intimate physical relationship that would be mutually beneficial. Keiji would call at his apartment that night and lay out the facts. Bokuto was an intelligent man he would see that there were no reasons to desist further.

Smiling to himself in satisfaction Keiji replaced the bones in their box. As he did so the femur caught the light at an angle and Keiji stopped. Turning it again Keiji squinted closely at the bone. How had he not seen that earlier? The faintest of scrape marks at an angle across the proximal end of the right femur, almost nothing more than a smooth streak on the surface. Keiji smiled; something had damaged the leg and left its mark on the bone. Moreover the damage was in exactly the correct area for it to have severed or severely damaged the femoral artery. Keiji would need to examine the bone under a high powered microscope before he could determine the cause of the mark but he now at least had a possible cause of death.

Bokuto sat next to him on the couch, a slightly shell shocked expression on his face as Keiji went through his carefully considered argument for having sex together.

When Keiji had finished he looked at Bokuto expectantly.

“No Akaashi.”

“No?” Keiji repeated, his brow creased in puzzlement.

“No.” Bokuto reiterated.

“May I ask why Bokuto san?”

“Akaashi, those are not valid reasons for having sex with someone.”

“I thought I made an extremely cogent argument. The line is ineffective and pointless, our work will remain unaffected, we appear to be compatible, and I feel we would both benefit from a reduction in our levels of sexual frustration.”

Bokuto took his hands and looked at him. “First of all I am not sexually frustrated ok Akaashi?”

“I will accept that, that piece of my data was an unknown quantity. But it does not invalidate my argument entirely as I still have my personal data which is a known quantity.”

“That aside Akaashi all those arguments are fine as reasons why we would be able to do it without affecting our work, however there’s still one big question I need an answer to.”

“What question?”

Bokuto paused and then said, “Akaashi why do you want to have sex with me?”

“I thought I explained that.”

“No, you gave me an argument for being a couple that I could have presented in a court of law. I need to know, why me?”

Keiji stood up and turned, wrapping his arms around himself. For a moment Bokuto thought he was going to leave. Then Keiji turned back to him and said, “I want you.”

“Why?” he asked softly.

Keiji hugged himself a little tighter, pacing up and down slowly; Bokuto wasn’t going to make this easy was he? “You understand me like no one else can,” Keiji said. “You make me feel like the world is not the alien place I once believed it to be, and now I believe I can fit in. You can cheer me up when I’m at my lowest just by walking into the room. Your smile makes my knees go weak and my blood run hot. Your touch on my skin is like a fire that burns through my soul. When you’re not there….” his voice broke and Keiji swallowed. “I feel incomplete, a walking, talking, shadow of myself. I see your face every night in my dreams and your death in my nightmares. You have taught me to believe in love and I know that it’s worth it.”

Bokuto was standing now and clasped him gently by the shoulders. “Now that, Keiji, was a cogent argument,” he said softly before crushing their lips together. 

After several breathless minutes entwined in each other Bokuto pulled back.

“I still can’t have sex with you Keiji.”

Shock flooded his wide green eyes. “Why not?”

“Because the only thing I can ever do with you Keiji is make love.” And with that he scooped Keiji up into his arms and headed for the bedroom.


End file.
